


Benrey Stays Home

by Olliecakes



Series: Fantober 2020 [6]
Category: HLVRAI- FANDOM, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fictober, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliecakes/pseuds/Olliecakes
Summary: 7. Sick dayBenrey calls in sick to work on the big day.
Series: Fantober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Benrey Stays Home

“Yeah, I’m sick. Can’t come in.” Benrey lied but he didn’t really feel like working on a day like today. He took sick days like this before whenever he felt like it, no matter how often still keeping the job. It wouldn’t really matter today if he didn’t appear. He would just stay home and play on his PlayStation, maybe even go see Josh after his shift was done. He couldn’t really know that today his presence was needed. Deep down he did feel as if there was a good reason to stay home but he would have never had guessed his being would turn into the ultimate boss battle at the end of a troubling journey.  


At Black Mesa, Gordon had gotten to the test chamber with no annoying moments from Benrey, no asking for a pesky passport. Even during the most vital part, step 2, he was free from Benrey’s antics. Thanks to Benrey’s ‘sick day’ the Resonance Cascade didn’t occur! Now instead of a fight through the different halls and rooms that would lead up to his own battle, something that would stop him from working, everything was going alright.  


That was until Benrey’s next day at work. It was a fate he and all those around him could not resist. One way or another, Gordon would accidentally cause a Resonance Cascade all because of Benrey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I just like to think about how things could be different or how an event could still happen under different circumstances :3


End file.
